fanonshockfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Groups Category
Thought I'd open up a chat topic to discuss the groups section a little bit. I've considered writing an article in this section, a sort of conspiracy-themed one, but I don't whether I could avoid being too cliche. Has anyone else had ideas for this section, or what kind of groups they'd like to write about in Rapture? Anno~AD~Domini 07:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) May I ask what sort of conspiracy you have in mind? Personally, I'd like a cult, business group or political organisation. Maybe the council? GeneralGoose 15:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) That's what I was thinking. The council is brought up at least a few times, but never elaborated on ;_; . I wanted to think of a sort of financial organization that has routes in controlling all businesses of Rapture (which is basically what controls the city). If you'd like to do the Council, I'd recommend getting the OK from Composite first. It's mentioned in the canon, but he might be okay with you actually explaining it more. If you did it I think it could be really great, and I'd love to read more about it (even if it's just fanon). I think I might try doing one in terms of business, maybe like a large bank that nearly ever company is in debt to in one way or another. I've never seen the movie "The International", so I hope I'm not stepping near its plot XD Anno~AD~Domini 02:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) All we know for certain about the council members are that Ryan and McDonagh were in it. Rosenberg, mentioned in one BS1 audio diary, as well as possibly a few other canon and some fanon characters should be on it. GeneralGoose 14:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but something like that is definitely not okay. No one organization is allowed to have a huge amount of power over Rapture, even if they lost it in the downfall of Rapture. [Composite 4] (My Talk) So is the council out of the question? GeneralGoose 20:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yea, because it does involve canon characters, but there are a plethora of other options. Maybe big businesses? Small groups with a goal? [Composite 4] (My Talk) I don't think that there's any reason we can't do an organization with a large amount of power over something like business in Rapture, because it isn't unrealistic to have that sort of predicament. I would understand if this was a roleplay site, but the purpose of it is Fanon. So if we write a group with that kind of power without making it overtly unrealistic or silly, I don't see why it would be wrong? --Anno~AD~Domini 02:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, because I know exactly what will happen if I let something like that happen. I was an admin at one time on another wiki and I had to go on a crusade against articles such as those because the wiki was a big competition of who can be the bigger badass. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Eh, you're right, I know how that can go. Some people just can't help but wave around their E-Peens all day. Well, can I at least take a shot at it, if I limit the power and make it seem less... cool? XD (that is, can I make my big scary bank?) I promise if it appears to be a problem I'll toss it. --Anno~AD~Domini 03:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can make a big scary bank, but just don't have any of the canon corporations in debt to them. [Composite 4] (My Talk)